The present device and method relates to forming images by the use of xerographic or electrophotographic processes, which are used in copying machines, printers, etc.
Heretofore, in the method of image formation by the use of electrophotographic process, streaks can be caused by charge device failures. A common failure mode for charge devices creates streaks on prints due to local contaminants on the charge device. The streak defect is due to insufficient charging at the location of the contaminant on the charging element (wire, pin, etc.). If left alone these failures become more severe with additional usage. Various cleaning devices have been used in an attempt to prevent the build up of contaminants and to remove contaminant deposits from the charge device charging elements (wires, pins, etc.).
The present disclosure proposes a device and method for recovery from a streak defect caused by charge device failures. The present disclosure provides a method of forming images, and an apparatus used therefor, whereby images with improved image quality and high durability can stably be obtained even during repeated image-forming operations without causing degradation in the image due to streaks caused by charge device failures.